Quite often, women have difficulty achieving conception despite the fact that no evident physical impediment may exist to cause such difficulty. Many theories have been postulated in the field of reproductive endocrinology and infertility regarding the reasons why woman may find it difficult to conceive. Infertility clinics have proposed numerous expedients to assist woman in achieving conception.
One such expedient that has been proposed is that the woman should remain on her back with her hips and legs raised immediately following sexual intercourse. It has been suggested that this may be achieved by placing a pillow or other similar device beneath the buttocks of the woman and it has been recommended that the woman should remain in this position for 15 to 30 minutes in order to increase the downward angle of the vagina so that semen will pool up against the cervix.
Thus, it has been postulated by various experts that to improve the likelihood of conception, a woman should tilt her pelvis upwardly in order facilitate the entry of the sperm into the uterus and that she should continue to lie on her back in this position for some time sufficient to enhance the movement of the sperm into the vagina and into the cervix and uterus.
However, for a woman to remain in this position for up to 30 minutes can be quite uncomfortable if the only means of support is an ordinary household pillow or the like placed beneath the buttocks.
Thus, due to the discomfort that this position may engender, many woman will find it difficult to maintain the desired position for an adequate period of time or, after attempting to do so once or twice, they may abandon the attempts completely.
It would, therefore, be of significant benefit in this regard if there could be provided a device that would enable a woman to remain in the recommended position for the appropriate period of time without discomfort and with ease.
The present invention is directed toward providing such a device that will be convenient to use and store and that will assure that the desired positioning may be achieved and maintained with ease and without discomfort.